The change in NaLu's life
by Saatje14
Summary: This is my first fanfic about Fairy Tail. Lucy was deathly wounded and she is still sick, but she needs to tel something to everyone. NaLu, GaLe, GrUvia, JeRza.


Konnichiwa!

I've written a story about Fairy Tail. It is a one shot, but if you want me to write further, I would love to do that.

The change in NaLu's life.

"Are you sure you want to go to the guild, Lucy?"

"Yes Erza. It's been a month since the last time I've seen everyone. And I miss them so much." Lucy stood up and looked at Erza and Jellal.

One month ago Lucy was on a mission with Mirajane and Lisanna. On their way back to home they came across a river. The bridge was very small and unstable. Lucy was the last one on the bridge as the river was beginning to go wild. Lucy ran to the other end, but the bridge couldn't hold her any longer. It broke and fell into the river, together with Lucy. After searching for a few hours Mirajane and Lisanna found her somewhere next to the river. Lucy was deathly wounded. Mirajane and Lisanna had brought her as soon as possible to the guild. Wendy had healed Lucy a little bit with her healing magic as they waited for Porlyusica. Porlyusica had treated her broken arm and the other wounds. Lucy was unconscious for a week. The first three days after Lucy arrived at the guild, Natsu and Happy were at her side the whole time. Natsu hadn't slept or eaten for days. Lisanna had to drag him out of Lucy's house to care for him. After that, he never visited Lucy. Not because he didn't want to but because he just couldn't see her. Happy had been a few times by Lucy to look how she was doing.

Jellal picked Lucy up in bridal style and walked down the stairs. Erza was already waiting outside with a wheelchair. Jellal put Lucy down and pulled the wheelchair towards the guild. Erza walked next to him while she looked with deep concern at Lucy. She still hasn't recovered from all the injuries. And she isn't able to walk on her own.

As they arrived at the guild, Erza opened the door and let Jellal and Lucy in. Everyone in the hall looked at the door to see who came in. As soon as Levy saw Lucy, she ran towards her best friend.

"LUUUCYYYY!" She yelled while crying. As everyone realized that it was Lucy sitting in the wheelchair, they all stood up and walked over to the girl. Lucy managed to stand up with a crutch to give Levy a big hug.

"Levy, I missed you so much."

"We missed you too." Levy let go of Lucy and gave the others the chance to hug Lucy. Gray was the second one who gave Lucy a hug.

"We are so happy that you are still alive."

"Wow. Juvia isn't even jealous," Cana said.

"She is now also a friend of Juvia," Juvia said while she gave Lucy a hug. After she had greeted everyone, Lucy sat down in the wheelchair.

"Where are Natsu and Happy?"

"We don't know. Ever since Lisanna had taken care of them they haven't been in the guild," Mirajane said.

"Shall I get him for you?" Gajeel asked. Lucy nodded.

"Wait. I'm coming with you," Levy said and ran towards Gajeel. They walked away, hand in hand.

"How are you feeling, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked.

"I'm very tired and it hurts everywhere. But I really wanted to see you all," she answered with a smile.

"And exactly where does it hurt?" the master asked.

"My legs, my right arm and hand and my head."

"What's wrong with your hand?" Gray asked. Lucy didn't answer.

"Lucy?" Lucy looked at Juvia.

"There is a large scar over my fairy tail mark," she said.

"But your mark is still there, isn't it?" Wendy asked.

"Yes. It's still there." Lucy gave Wendy a small smile.

"That's good to hear," the master said. "Someone would be very angry if the mark was gone." Everyone knew who he was talking about. Natsu would give his life to save Lucy.

After ten minutes talking the door opened with a loud noise.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE GUILD!" They heard Natsu yelling. "As long as Lucy isn't there, there is no reason for me to be there!" Natsu was hanging over Gajeel's shoulder.

"Argh, Salamander! Didn't you listen to Levy?" Gajeel put Natsu down and looked angry at him.

"But I don't believe her!"

"So you're saying that she was lying?" Gajeel asked furious.

"No, I didn't say that."

"Natsu!" Levy yelled. "Turn around!" She demanded. Natsu turned around. Lucy was standing with some help of Jellal. His eyes teared up as he saw Lucy.

"Lucy ..."

"Natsu, I missed you so much. Come here," Lucy said and spread her arms for a hug. Natsu slowly walked over to her. He hugged her tight.

"Lucy!" Happy flew towards them and joined the hug.

"I love you Lucy. Don't ever do that again," he cried. Natsu let go of Lucy and looked at Happy.

"I love you too, Happy," Lucy said while smiling. That smile of her drove Natsu to the edges. He loved her so much, but never told her. He stepped forward and was a few inches away from her face.

"Lucy ..."

"I love you, Natsu." Lucy closed the space between them. Natsu's eyes widened but he closed them to enjoy the moment. As they were done Natsu felt that everyone was staring at them.

"I love you too, Natsu!" Happy yelled and gave him a hug. Everyone laughed and the tension was broken.

"Where have you been all the time, Natsu?" Mirajane asked.

"In the forest."

"Why? Isn't it better to share the pain and to be comforted by everyone?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, you're right. But I just couldn't be here while Lucy was ..." He couldn't say it, it hurt him too much.

"Are you now out of danger, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked. Everyone sat down as Lucy sat down.

"No. Porlyusica said that my health isn't very good, it's very bad. I cannot even stand on my own and my legs are too weak to walk. My arm is still not healed, so I have to do everything with one hand. My magical power is also very low. I can't even summon my celestial spirits."

"But .. Do they know what had happened?" Master asked.

"After two weeks, Loke found it weird that I didn't call them. So he visited me and I told him the story. He has told it to all my spirits and to the celestial spirit King. He gave all my spirits permission to visit me with their own magic. And everyone has visited me."

"You're lucky with so many friends," Cana said.

"Will your magical power return to how it was before?" Gray asked.

"I don't know. I think it will return for a bit, but I need to work on it too. When I'm healthy enough."

"When we brought you here, Porlyusica said that there is a chance that you might die. Is there still a chance that you ..." It was too painful to say it out loud for Lisanna. But everyone knew what she wanted to say.

"There is still a chance that I might die," Lucy said and looked at her hands, which she had folded in her lap.

"And if you die, what is going to happen to your celestial spirits?" Levy asked, a little bit shocked by what Lucy had said.

"I'll give them to Yukino or to someone else."

"Who is that then?" The master wanted to know.

"That is also a reason why I wanted Natsu to be here."

"Lucy, are you gonna tell him ..."

"Yes. I want him to know that, Mira."

"What do I need to know?" Natsu asked curious.

"Natsu, what I'm going to tell you now is very important. So listen very good." She took a deep breath and said "I'm pregnant." Everyone looked at Natsu. They all thought the same.

"Why are you all looking at me. I didn't do a thing."

"Are you really that stupid, Salamander?" Gajeel asked.

"Is the child from me?"

"Yes. With who else would she do it?" Erza said.

"Ooh, yeah. I'm sorry."

"Don't mind, but ... There is one problem," Lucy said.

"And that is ..." Levy was afraid that what she was going to say is what she feared.

"I'm not sure if the baby is still alive." Levy was right.

"And how are we going to know?" Gray asked, his voice a little bit hoarse from what his friend just had said.

"Juvia thinks that you need to ask Porlyusica if she knows something to make sure that the baby is alive."

"Yes. Porlyusica comes tomorrow, I will ask her then."

"Do you mind if I ask a question, Lucy-san?"

"What do you want to ask?" Lucy said friendly.

"What's gonna happen to the child if you die?"

"Uhm ... I haven't actually thought about that."

"I think," Mirajane said. "That it depends on how old the child is. If it's still a baby I think that Levy needs to care for the child. And we also need some help from Bisca and Alzack. And if it's older Lisanna is going to help Natsu to care for the child."

"I find it a good idea," Lucy said.

"Wait, why can't I care for the child alone?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, first: you're a dragon slayer, you don't know how to take care of a child. Second: you're a man, you can't feed the baby. Third: you can't go on a mission and taking the baby with you. But you need to earn money, that's why someone else helps you then," the master explained.

"Just because I was raised by a dragon means that I can't take care of a child?"

"That's not the only reason, you're also very aggressive," Gray joked.

"Natsu, what do you think of that plan?" Erza asked, ignoring Gray's joke.

"Well it's Okay. But why do I need help from Bisca and Alzack?"

"I think because we have a young child," Bisca said.

"Lucy, do you mind if Natsu is in your house for a few weeks, maybe for some months?" Master asked.

"No I don't mind. And Happy too?" Lucy looked at the blue cat.

"Aye sir."


End file.
